


Atta Boy 2: Atta Boy Harder

by orphan_account



Series: Atta Boy [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drinking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smoking, Smut, This is from my Tumblr ok, World War II, blowjob, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it even in a war zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during episode 10: Points. Reader and Shifty find themselves in bed with Speirs again, this time with Lipton as well.





	Atta Boy 2: Atta Boy Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the portrayals of the Easy Company men from Band of Brothers, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes.

You thought you’d never have to run up a mountain again after Currahee but here you were hightailing it up a rocky road on a mountain in Germany, and yet, you weren’t complaining. You weren’t running because Sobel was yelling at you, or someone was shooting at you, you were running out of excitement. You were running to go ransack Hitler’s house. Alright, technically, you were ordered to only secure it but that wasn’t going to stop you from grabbing a few souvenirs… and maybe wrecking a few things in the process.

As you ran up the hill, a big smile plastered to your face, you could hear the tired but happy breaths of the squad assigned to take the Eagle’s Nest. Alton More and Donald Malarkey were pushing each other, trying to gain an advantage in their race with each other. Popeye Wynn could hardly contain his excitement, giggling like a child which you found almost endearing. Chuck Grant pushed past you, taunting the others that he was going to be the first to kick down Hitler’s door. But your attention was focused on the man in the front of the pack, way ahead of the others, setting an almost inhuman pace motivated by the promise of Nazi loot: Ronald Speirs.

Things had actually been quite normal between you, Ron, and your boyfriend Shifty Powers since the evening the three of you had spent together in Haguenau. It was a spontaneous event you had all enjoyed but you understood that there were more important things to focus on: the war. At first you had been afraid that Shifty would regret it, that he’d be jealous of Ron and angry that he’d let it happen. But that was oh so far from the case, Shifty confided to you a few weeks later that he thought it was so sexy that you could be with another man right in front of him and still choose him. He loved that you still had only eyes for him and said that that trust was somehow one of the sexiest things he’d ever felt. His favorite part was that no-one was allowed to enter you but him, that was reserved for him and him alone. He even said he’d be willing to do it again as long as that was honored.

The sounds of cheers and truck engines caught your attention and you saw that on the road across the ravine was trucks full of Easy Company members.

“Currahee!” Joe Liebgott yelled.

“Easy Company!” Floyd Talbert shouted.

“Go get ‘em Y/N!” Shifty said, making you smile and giving you the energy to push forward ahead of the others and closer to the Eagle’s Nest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shhh!” You whispered to Shifty as you snuck him into the Eagle’s Nest hours later. You and the squad had secured the house (and a few souvenirs) and had been told to leave so the officers could ‘inspect the property’ which apparently meant getting drunk off their asses. But you had gotten a peek at the luxurious rooms and knew you had to share it with Shifty. So here you were, sneaking him into Hitler’s house as the Easy officers celebrated on the balcony.

You could hear Lewis Nixon sluring out an incorrect list of Nazi leaders as Harry Welsh tried to correct him. The door near you opened and you and Shifty ducked into a corner. Dick Winters and Carwood Lipton had arrived and walked right past you towards the balcony. Once they had passed, Shifty leaned over and whispered “that was really close” into your ear. You smirked and returned to listening in for an opportunity to move to the next room.

“Listen up.” You heard Winters say. “The German army has surrendered.”

For a second the world stopped. Could it be? Was it really over? You looked to Shifty and saw pure shock in his face. And then he looked at you and smiled. It was over.

“I’ve got a present for you.” Winters said and a few moments later he walked away, Nixon in tow.

“Is it really over?” Harry asked in disbelief and you could almost hear his smile when Lipton said yes. “I gotta- I gotta go tell everyone! And find more alcohol!” he said before running off after Winters and Nixon.

This was your chance. It was just Lip out on the balcony and he was too preoccupied by the view to notice you and Shifty sneaking by. Or so you thought. You hadn’t realized that Ron had been out there the whole time, that he’d just been really quiet in his happy and slightly buzzed state. Even with alcohol in his system, he was still a fantastic soldier and he was able to spot your sly movements.

“Y/N?” he asked and you froze.

“Fuck.” you whispered.

“I thought I ordered you to leave.” Speirs said. “Get over here, you too Shifty.”

“Damn” Shifty whispered, hoping he’d only noticed you.

You and Shifty stood up, embarrassment plastered on your faces, and walked out onto the balcony. The view was breathtaking, or would have been if you weren’t preoccupied with worrying about being court martialed for this.

“We just-” you began to explain before you were interrupted.

“You disobeyed direct orders so you and Powers could come fuck on Hitler’s bed, is that it?” Speirs asked, alcohol helping the words flow easier. He waited for an answer but you didn’t know what to say; you were in trouble and not in a good way.

“Yes, sir.” Shifty answered and your head snapped to look at him but he remained staring at Speirs. You realized what Shifty was doing and so did Ron. “Maybe you’d like to join us?” he added.

God damn Shifty was bold. And you loved it. Suddenly you realized that Lipton was still there, witnessing this encounter, and suddenly you remembered a conversation you’d had with Shifty just a few days ago.

“If we were to do it again, who would you want it to be?”

“Lipton.”

Shifty knew exactly what he was doing.

“Or Lieutenant Lipton sir, perhaps you’d like to?” he asked with a low voice and a sly smile that almost made you collapse.

Lipton smiled, Ron had confided in him with what had happened in Haguenau but never did he think he would privy to actually joining in something like that.

“So Hitler’s bed huh?” he asked, stepping closer.

“The ultimate trophy” Speirs answered with a smirk, standing up and moving towards you.

“I think my trophy’s right here.” Shifty growled into your ear, pressing himself against your back, his hand snaking around your hip in a possessive grip. “But I’m alright with sharing if it makes my girl happy. Just as long as no-one enters her pussy but me, that’s reserved for my cock alone.”

Lipton and Speirs nodded in agreement.

“And if it gets too much, you’ll say ‘peaches’, right love?” he added, his breath hot on your neck.

You gulped. “Yes.”

That was all Shifty needed and he smiled before he shoved you forward towards Lipton and Speirs. Your knees had basically turned to jelly in Shifty’s arms and Lipton caught you before you fell, his strong arms encasing your body. He picked you up easily and began to carry you towards the bedroom, Shifty and Speirs trailing behind eagerly. Once you reached the bed, Hitler’s bed to be exact, he laid you down and took a step back as Shifty locked the door behind him. The three men stood together, towering over you, eyes hungry, pants bulging.

“Let’s see if Y/N can follow simple orders: strip.” Speirs growled and you complied eagerly. Within seconds, all of your clothes were thrown to the floor leaving you naked on the bed.

“Good. I’ll even the playing field a little.” Speirs said and soon he was standing there in only his boxers. Shifty and Lipton followed suit.

“I think Y/N should show Lip what her pretty little mouth can do, what do you think?” Ron asked.

Shifty smirked “I agree, sir.”

“No complaints here.” Lip said as he stalked towards you and sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards you. You crawled towards him and slung your arms over his shoulders and onto his lap. You began to nip at his neck as your hands explored his chest and further below, Lip groaning at your touch.

“Y/N, I thought I told you to show him what your mouth can do.” Ron said and you guided Lip to sit up on the bed, leaning on the headboard. Slowly, you pulled his boxers down, freeing his erect length and taking it into your mouth. It was so long you almost gagged and Lip’s moan of pleasure at this filled the room. You began to bob your head up and down and he grabbed your hair out of instinct. You were on all fours on the bed with your head leaned down for Lip and the sight of you like this gave Shifty an idea. He leaned over and whispered his suggestion into Ron’s ear and he smirked when he heard it.

“Atta boy, Powers, great idea. Y/N stop.” Ron said and you complied, turning your head to glance over at him in confusion, Lip moaning at the loss of your lips on his cock. “Powers pointed out that Y/N has three holes and there are three of us. Would you like that Y/N?” he continued.

You shivered with excitement and a small “yes” was all you could muster as a reply. Ron stepped forwards and grabbed your chin, tilting it up and forcing you to look him in the eyes.

“When you talk to an officer, you say sir.” he growled. “So would you like the three of us at one time Y/N?”

“Yes, sir.” you replied.

“So Lip, since her cunt is reserved for her boyfriend, do you want her to finish you with her mouth or would you like to fuck her ass?” Speirs asked without letting go of your chin or your stare.

“Her ass, sir, if that’s alright with you.” Lip replied hungrily, sitting up.

“Oh I’m more than happy to see what she can do with her mouth.” Speirs said. “Powers get on the bed.” Shifty complied and laid down next to where you were kneeling on the bed.

“Come on darlin’. I need to feel you around me.” he said pulling you onto his lap. Slowly you lowered yourself onto his length until you were filled to capacity. “That’s it baby. You ready for Lieutenant Lipton?” he asked gently.

“Yes baby.” You said leaning forward. “I’m ready sir.” Lip got onto his knees behind you, his member still wet with your saliva. Slowly and carefully he entered your asshole, careful not to go too far too fast. When he had filled you completely you moaned, loving the feeling of the two men inside you. Ron stayed standing at the edge of the bed, his dick close to your mouth as you turned your head slightly to meet it. You took it in your mouth, just as you had done with Lip a few minutes ago and just as you had done with Shifty so many times before in foxholes, closets, and corners. You waited hungrily but patiently for them to start moving before Speirs, as the ranking officer, gave the signal to begin.

It was intense. When one pushed in, another pushed out and your senses were going haywire with all of the feelings and sensations on and in your body. You didn’t move, just letting yourself be pushed and pulled in various directions by their cocks. It didn’t take long for you to reach your high, releasing your heat onto Shifty and your moan onto Speirs, which was all they needed to reach their own highs, both releasing into you. Lip thrust in and out a few more times before he reached his high as you were ending yours.

After Lip and Ron had pulled out, Shifty flipped you over so he could pull himself out as you were too exhausted to lift yourself off of him. Shifty laid down next to you and wrapped his arms around you, placing a soft kiss on your forehead, stroking your hair, and whispering into your ear “you did so great darlin’, so great.” Lip sat on one side of you two, his back against the footboard of the bed as Ron sat back against the headboard on the other side. Ron reached down and pulled his cigarettes and a lighter out of his jacket, handing one to each of you and lighting it. The four of you sat in silence, catching your breath, smiles on your faces, smoking cigarettes. Finally, Lipton spoke.

“Happy V-E Day.” he smirked.


End file.
